Dw2012's Doctor Who
Cast List Luke Newman = The Little Red Doctor. Chloe Naughton = Jessica "Jess" Whitehouse. Megan Shirley = Megan Williams. Daniel J. Patton = K-9/the Irish Doctor. Ryan Hennessy = The Forehead Doctor. Jay McGuinness = The Blonde Doctor/the Master. Dale Smith = The Brigadier. Jessica Prestage = Lily Roberts. Nathan Carter = The NTC Doctor. Chloe Cusack/Elizabeth Kirk = Scarlett. Kai Nelson = Matt/Time Lord General. Hannah Padley = Romana. Scott Mason/Dokka Chapman = The Valeyard. Rob Baines = Daleks/the Purple Doctor. Geoffrey Allan = Davros. James Sutton = Omega. Matt Powell = the Polite Doctor. Don Chandler = the Alternative Doctor. Episode List Series 1 Dawn of the Doctor - A recently regenerated Little Red Doctor stumbles into Jessica Whitehouse's life after a mysterious near-death encounter in Cornbury Park. However, it's not long until he gets noticed by the Cybermen, and their company, headed by a Mr. Dickinson, gets noticed by him. Can the Doctor save Earth in time before being converted? In with the New - The Doctor does up the TARDIS a little (minisode). Whispers in the Woods - The Doctor takes Jess on an innocent trip to 1897, but nothing's innocent with the Doctor around! An investigation of a murderous forest leads them faced with ghost like creatures, Jess becoming infected with a disease, and a chunk of rock that will take the Doctor on a trip round the universe... Too Much, Too Many - The Doctor has to figure out Jess' illness (minisode). The Blood Hunter - The Doctor alone again for a while watches the TARDIS gets invaded by Zardox, an evil bounty hunter, and it powers down. A chase through the many rooms of the TARDIS as time leaks forces Zardox to assist the Doctor. But grudges held for too long make Zardox not keep up his end of the bargain, and soon the Doctor meets a Future Echo with concerning news about Jess... Eternal Darkness - After a near-death experience with the evil Soul Snatchers at Jess' house, and a warning transmission from the Purple Doctor, the Little Red Doctor really has his work cut out for him, even before all his other selves are all on Gallifrey! A trip with the Forehead Doctor and the Polite Doctor inside a Dalek, and through a graveyard of all he has lost, a run-in with several early Doctors, a physic message with every incarnation, not to mention the Irish, NTC, Alternative, Second and Third Doctors are all trapped in time loops! But things go from bad to worse after the TARDIS crashes, and the Little Red Doctor fights the Valeyard in Purgatory, but can he save the person who means the most to him? Has time finally caught up with the Time Lord? Call for a Doctor - The Doctor questions his ability to save people (minisode). A Nightmare Within - Landing the TARDIS in James' back garden, the Doctor is thrown into his life, including the disappearance of his mother, and his drawing talent. But his talent soon leads to danger, as the Doctor is forced to travel to another dimension and conquer James' inner demons - including Slenderman itself. A phone call then leads to a very important clue in his search for Scarlett... Series 2 Moving On - The Doctor has a very traumatic battle with a Dalek mothership, and questions his darker side, deciding on a complete shake-up of his life, now focusing on a cure for Jess' illness (minisode). Days of Forgotten Past - After finally finding a cure for Jess, TARDIS miscalculations leads the Doctor to finding out he's too late. In springs a fresh face in his life - Lily Roberts. A battle with the Mirror Demon leads to twelve months of Lily travelling with the Doctor, until the Doctor meets his past self - the Blonde Doctor, who has a missing TARDIS. Can the two Doctors learn to be stuck with each other? Peril of the Unknown - As the two Doctors' arguments elevate, the Little Red Doctor is glad to meet with the Brigadier in London, 2014, accompanied by Lily. The Blonde Doctor is frustrated to find out he can't leave the TARDIS, and the Sea Devils make all water qurantined. Soon Little Red is forced to make an impossible choice... As One Chapter Closes - As Blonde finally finds his TARDIS, Little Red is excited to make a new sonic and move onto the next chapter (minisode). TARDIS in Need - An unexpected encounter with the Irish Doctor leads to Little Red leaving a transmission for Children in Need (minisode)... Night of the Scarecrow - The Doctor, confident in proving monsters are real lands in a corn maze, with only a scarecrow. The scarecrow warns the Doctor of his future, good and bad. However, the Doctor uses its knowledge to its existence, and meets up with an old friend he thought was long dead... Reminiscence - The Doctor is aware that something is wrong with time, but he can't figure out what (minisode). Destiny in Metal - Jess' first trip as a returning TARDIS passenger is on a Cyberman spaceship, ordering the dynamic duo to go back to their creation. The Doctor, posing as a Mondas cleaner meets with Mr. Dickinson, and a Mondas worker's feelings for Jess drive him insane, leaving him determined to be the first Cyberman. A chase against the Cybermen leads to the Forehead Doctor, all alone, stuck with Little Red... Two Great Minds - Sadly not even two Doctors can solve the time mystery (minisode). Into the Mind - A TARDIS malfunction turns the Little Red to insanity, the only cure being Forehead delving into his mind to help him remember his past lives. But after meetings with previous Doctors make the trance fragile, Jess is the only one capable of trying to save the TARDIS being stuck in a time pocket... Dark Times - Ten months of absence from Earth forces the Doctors to watch the aftermath of a Dalek invasion, the majority of the population dead. Forehead surrenders to meet with Davros, as Little Red goes with survivor Sam to a shed on the outskirts of London. With UNIT and his previous companions exiled to Cornbury, the Brigadier continues to search for the Doctor. But is this too much for the two Doctors? Will the second chunk of rock provide any clues? What is wrong with time? And has Davros won? Series 3 to be added Series 4 to be added Series 5 to be added